Perfect
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Ally wants a divorce. But when she gets stuck in traffic, she starts to have some second thoughts. Auslly.


**Perfect, an Austin and Ally one-shot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. This is based on prompts from Naada, BlueberryMinizzle, Cataniagirl, Polkadotty, and xXchiweeniloverXx. Prompts are still open. Reviews greatly appreciated.**

It shouldn't have had to come to this. She shouldn't be in the back of a taxi cab, headed to the lawyers office.

Shouldn't be, but she is.

Where did they go so wrong? She had been so desperately in love. And now she's fifteen minutes away from divorce.

Well, she would be, if she hadn't gotten stuck in this traffic jam.

Sinking against the seat, she wonders how they got into this mess. Things didn't have to this way. It was her choice. She was the one that had said those four dreaded words.

There wasn't any forewarning. They had been in the kitchen, and she had been kneading the pizza dough.

"Austin, this isn't working out." She slammed the dough against the table.

"Try adding more flour." He sprinkled the counter.

Then she had shook her head and said those words. "I want a divorce."

At the time, she felt like it was the right thing to say. He was never around, and she needed someone that could be there for her. She needed someone to be there for their impending child.

She grabs her stomach as the taxi jolts to a stop. The driver honks at someone and they continue their slow crawl to the office.

If she wasn't eight months pregnant, she would have walked it.

Instead, she's trapped in this car. This hot car, where the sun is beating down through the window. She'll just close her eyes.

Everything doesn't go black. There's color, specifically red. There's white dots too.

As the picture becomes clearer, she recognizes the dress. That polka-dotted dress that she wore that day he first asked her out.

"He's an idiot, Ally. If he can't see how awesome you are, then he doesn't deserve you." His hand had brushed her shoulder.

She doesn't remember the name of the boy who had broken her heart.

She certainly remembers the boy who had picked up the pieces again.

It would be so much easier if she could forget the way her shoulder had felt beneath his touch. The way it still does.

Why is she divorcing the man that she's still in love with?

She'll have to get back to you on that.

Her mind flashes forward. Now they're in Sonic Boom.

Dez and Austin had been playing with a marshmallow shooter. Despite her constant pleas of no food in the store, they were banking shots off the cymbals, catching them in their mouth.

"Go long!" He had commanded his best friend. She stepped in between them and caught the launched marshmallow.

Only, this one wasn't a marshmallow. It was shaped like a marshmallow, but it wasn't edible.

She opened the note, reading it aloud. "Ally, will you marry me? Wait, what?"

The shooter was set on the counter. He bent down on his knee in front of her.

"Please?"

No long elaborate speech about his undying love. No promises for a happily ever after. Just one shinning ring being held out to her.

She gives him her hand.

"How did you know I'd catch that one?" she asked.

"I know you," he shrugged.

"I wanted to send the ring through the air, but Austin was afraid it would get stuck in the marshmallows." Dez interjected.

She was too busy kissing her fiance to care.

Her daydream cuts short as another taxi honks. It isn't fair. If she can't kiss him, can't she at least daydream about it?

Apparently not.

Closing her eyes again, her mind takes her back to their first anniversary. They were on tour together, and she hadn't mentioned what day it was. She wanted to see if he remembered.

By seven at night, she was starting to lose hope.

They played through the first few songs, and then they came to an old favorite of hers.

"This next song is dedicated to my beautiful partner Ally. Happy anniversary." He kissed her cheek. The crowd roared.

"You-" she started, trying to find her words.

"What, you thought I forgot?" He winked, grabbing onto the microphone.

The crowd roared louder. Yet all she could hear was his voice, singing over it all.

Another car honks. Her daydream shatters.

If these cars keep bringing her out of her reveries, then she is going to plug her ears. Her fingers are secured around the divorce papers, though she's still not sure why. She'll have to deal with it.

Besides, how much longer could they be stuck in traffic?

She looks out the window to see two kids, a boy and girl, holding hands with a teddy bear. It's between them, like a child.

Rubbing her stomach, she closes her eyes again.

"Hi, I'm Austin," his squeaky voice had said.

She looked up from her sandcastle. "I'm Ally."

He stared at the hand she stuck out in front of him. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to high five it, or hand over his ice cream cone or what.

Retracting her hand, she went back to smoothing the walls of her castle.

"I like your sandcastle." He licked his chocolate cone.

"Thanks. I've been working on it all morning."

Plop.

There went his ice cream.

There went the third tower.

"Oops." He bit his lip. It would be just like him to make a fool of himself in front of a pretty girl. He may have only been five, but he knew what he liked, and she was it. "Let me help you fix it."

Together they had built an even bigger castle. They took a picture with it, one that she had forgotten about until they were going through her old photo albums.

That day they found it, he pointed at it, eyes growing wide.

"That was you?"

"Oh my gosh." She slid the photo out of its sleeve.

"You know, I thought you were pretty special back then too." He ran his hand over her barely bulging stomach. He would have never guessed that his sandcastle princess (he had been the prince) would become his wife.

With her hand on her stomach, she imagines that it is his. Her eyes are closed, and she's gotten used the honking, but the dream fades away. All she is left with is the memory of his fingertips. And a craving for chocolate ice cream.

Not the point. The point is that she has yet to figure out why she had asked for a divorce. She had thought that it was because he is never around. He's busy with his career.

That can't be the case. He was there when that jerk cheated on her. He was there to help her clean up the marshmallows. He remembered their anniversary. He had helped her rebuild her sandcastle. They had built a sand vacation home afterward, and a sand doghouse.

He's always there for her. Not right when she thinks she needs it.

Though there's something she's learned during this unending taxi ride.

Sometimes, the things that we think we need at that very second don't come right away. We must wait. When we do, we realize just how much we want something. We take the time to appreciate it, and don't take it for granted.

Sure, he could have wished her a happy anniversary the moment he woke up. But he had waited for the perfect moment, surprising her in front of an audience of hundreds.

Sure, it was his fault that her sandcastle fell. But he had made amends.

She closes her eyes one final time.

Her mind plays through every time he's been there for her. The Butterfly Song. Her first slow dance. Getting her into MUNY, and then asking her to stay. Holding her hand as they bungee jumped.

There are so many thoughts running through her head that she finds herself being shaken awake by the driver.

"This is your stop."

She pays the man and gets out of the cab. Adjusting her dress, she walks to the office door.

There, standing with his arms spread wide is Austin.

"You're blocking the door."

"I know."

"Well, could you move? I want to get this taken care of." Before she can change her mind, that is.

He doesn't relent. "I can't do this. I won't give up this easily. I love you."

She smiles.

Her smile is so ridiculously wide that it hurts her face.

That doesn't stop her from doing it.

Had she not gotten stuck in traffic, she wouldn't have had the time to think this through. She would have shoved him aside, handing over the paperwork to the lawyer. She wouldn't have been ripping the pages in half, letting them flutter to her feet.

He fought for her. It may have taken longer than she thought it should, but it's only given her time to realize how much she appreciates him. How much she loves him, and how glad that she is not letting him go. Not from this hug, and not from her life.

Her phone buzzes. It's probably the lawyer, wondering where they are. He'll figure it out eventually.

All he has to do is look out the window.

Anyone with eyes can see how perfect they are for each other.

Anyone with open eyes anyway.

There's no way hers will shut again.

He won't let them.


End file.
